Girl Power
by Author 42487
Summary: Actually, its my book report. But it tells a bit about Page, in case you forgot kinda what happened. Uh...well...bye!


centerGirl Power/center  
pImagine being the only girl surrounded by many boys. Most of them are older, stronger, and bigger. They all can beat that girl up in a second. If that girl stood still, that is. That's how Keladry of Mindelan feels in Page by Tamora Pierce. Page is set in a medieval period of time, with mystical monsters, magic, and mystery. With this time period comes kings, castles, and knights. As the only female page in over a century, Keladry has many things to overcome before she can become a knight. Keladry must overcome the bias of her training master. Keladry must make bonds with her friends that keep them close. Keladry must face Joren of Stone Mountain, and make sure that he doesn't get the last laugh. After doing all of this, Keladry must also survive her training.  
pKeladry's training master, Lord Wyldon, is an old conservative who hates the fact that Keladry is a page. During Keladry's first year of four, Lord Wyldon-more "fondly" called "The Stump"-puts Keladry on probation, to make sure she's cut out for the job. Many people hate The Stump for this, including one of Keladry's only friends: Nealan of Queenscove. Neal is Keladry's sponsor, and he shows her around the palace and tells her what is expected of her. The Stump, though, does like Keladry somewhat because, even though she is a girl, she tries much harder than the boys and gives all of her strength and time into becoming a knight. When Keladry misses the final examinations because of an urgent emergency, she should have to repeat the four years.   
p"What do you mean to do then?" (Wyldon)  
br"Repeat the four years, suppose." (Mindelan)  
br"Do you expect me to believe you are looking forward to that?" (Wyldon)  
br"But I was very late. That's the penalty." (Mindelan.)  
br"Mindelan, I would you had been born a boy." (Wyldon)  
brcenter(Pierce 238)/centerp  
  
In saying this, Wyldon let her know that she'd tried too hard for him to make her repeat the whole process over again. He subtly gives up what he's believed for years-that girls are unfit to be knights-and tells her that he's changed his opinion because of her, although he wishes that he did not have to change it.  
pWhile in her years as a page, Keladry must make friends that will help her along when she's having problems in schoolwork, or if she needs an extra hand with something. Keladry's best friend, also her sponsor, is Nealan of Queenscove. Neal is one of those characters who are hard not to love, because he can be downright funny at times. Ms. Pierce uses Neal's dry humor throughout the novel to make it funnier.  
p"I suppose he could have changed. I myself have noticed my growing resemblance to a daffodil." (Queenscove)  
br"You do look yellow around the edges. I hadn't wanted to bring it up." (Mindelan)  
br"We daffodils like to have things brought up. It reminds us of spring." (Queenscove)  
brcenter(167)/centerp  
  
Neal's use of sarcasm and humor, mixed in with his love for philosophy and his floppy hair, makes him one of Ms. Pierce's most developed characters. Kel has a few friends among the pages, but Neal is definitely her best friend. Neal also has healing magic, and Kel always has a bruise or bump that could be healed. " 'And you got a black eye for your pains,' Neal said with disgust. He reached toward her, green magical fire shimmering around his fingertips." (30) The sad thing is, Lord Wyldon keeps such good tabs on Keladry, she can usually not be able to be healed because he doesn't like speeding up the process. "Kel stepped back. 'You'll get in trouble with The Stump if you heal something he can see,' she pointed out." (30) Keladry's friends are always there to help her, and she's grateful for them.  
pThe major conflict in the novel has a name: Joren of Stone Mountain. During Keladry's first year, he tries to be her sponsor. He looked nice enough, with his long white-blonde hair and blue eyes, but Keladry noticed a sneer to his face and an ice in his eyes. Luckily, Neal stood up for her, because he knew how rotten Joren was. Joren likes to make Kel's life as hard as possible, and tries as hard as he can each year to make it harder. During Kel's first year, Joren ripped up her curtains, bed sheets, overturned her chairs, and carved into the walls. The second year of her training, Joren tries to beat up one of her future friends, but luckily Kel thwarts his actions, but not without gaining a black eye. During the third year of Kel's training, Joren tries to confuse her by apologizing to her, and saying that he hopes the two of them can be friends. Joren leaves during Kel's fourth year, because he is a year older. Sadly, he passed the examinations and went on to become a squire, but not without making a lasting imprint on Keladry's life. Joren locks Kel's maid at the top of the tallest freestanding structure: Balor's Needle. Instead of going straight to the final examinations, Keladry must do her duty to those in her charge and rescue her maid beforehand. The only problem is, Kel's afraid of heights. Kel does her job, though, and climbs up the inner stair of Balor's Needle, and opens the door to find Lalasa, her maid. While untying the ropes on her maid, someone locks the door back to the inside. That only leaves Kel one other option: walk down the rusty outer stairs in the wind. Kel must do this, though, and so she does. When she finally gets down to the bottom, the examinations are over and she must retake years because she was late to them. Luckily, Lord Wyldon lets her take them another time, and therefore Joren's plans are thwarted yet again. Ms. Pierce clearly defines Joren's character with this last act of his, which is extremely evil. Joren plays on Kel's fear of heights and her sense of duty to make her late, hopefully enough to discourage her from coming back next year. I am happy that Kel is able to come back next year, and that Wyldon doesn't make her repeat years.   
pKeladry has been through a lot during only four years of her life, from peoples' biases to her main enemy, Joren. Kel has set a goal for girls: reach your goals, no matter how much the odds are against you. Keladry overcomes her page years and goes on to be a Squire, and at the end of the next book, Squire, she receives her shield and becomes a knight. Ms. Pierce has written many different books set in the land where Keladry's adventures take place, and I have loved all of them. Keladry's has set a great example for people to follow: try your hardest, challenge the odds, and be all that you can be. 


End file.
